Our Prison Time
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is the Bolt (Sideshow Bob and Walt Warren) fanfic that I told you all that I'd write.
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Walt Warren story

Our Prison Time

Note: This is the Bolt (Sideshow Bob and Walt Warren) fanfic that I promised you all.

Disclaimer: I only own the story itself, none of the characters, they belong to everyone who makes "The Simpsons".

Chapter 1: Meeting each other

Bob had been in the Penetentiary for a good time, and he had learned that he'd soon have to share his cell with a man whose name is Walt Warren. He didn't care about this fact not one bit, he was upset by how he had stayed with Krusty only for him to stab him in the back and send him back here. Why did he think that he could trust the man who tormented him for o-so many years.. Anyways, he had heard a few things about his new cell-mate.

Not too long later, a guard opens Bob's cell door and walks in his new cell-mate. Walt looks over at Bob and says, "Hello, you must be the man who I'm sharing this cell with." Bob nodded and tells the man, "Yes, the guards probably told you a good deal of information about me. I learned some information about you through gossip that goes around this hell-hole." His cell-mate nods and holds his hand out, "Yes, you're Sideshow Bob, Krusty's former sideshow. It's nice to meet you." Bob smiles and shakes the man's hand, "If you get into any trouble, I'll be happy to help you out."

End of chapter 1: Meeting each other

Next:

Chapter 2: The First Night


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Walt Warren story

Our Prison Time

Chapter 2: The First Night

Once the sun had set, Bob and Walt were back in their cell, Bob had offered his cell-mate the top bunk, Walt told him that he prefered the bottom bunk. Walt asked Bob if he was still married, he was surprised by the question as this caught him off-guard, he asked the man, "Why are you asking? Are you trying to get with me?" Walt told him that he was curious, Bob cocks his eyebrow and says, "Okay.. Well anywho, no, me and Francesca are divorced, we've been apart for a while now." Walt nodded and smiled, "What about your son?" he asked, "He and Francecsa are back in Salsiccia." Bob tells him.

Walt decides to tell Bob what was on his mind, "Y'know, we'll be here for some time.. Why not make it worth-while..?" Bob now sure that Walt was trying to get with him told him, "I know what you're up to, and I'm not gay." Walt sighed and just stared at the other man trying his best to not make the move that he wanted to make, Bob walked over closer to the man, put one hand on his shoulder and says with a smile, "If, and I cannot stress that if enough, but anyhow, if I were gay, I'd be happy to be with you, but alas I am not gay." Walt nodded and told him exactly what turned him on about him, Bob, who was both flattered and astonished by all the things his cell-mate was saying just smiles and listens. Pretty soon a guard comes up to their cell and tells them "Alright you two, lights out!" Bob nodded and climbed up on the top bunk and Walt got on the bottom bunk.

End of chapter 2: The First Night

Next:

Chapter 3: The Romance Begins


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Walt Warren story

Our Prison Time

Chapter 3: The Romance Begins

The next morning, Bob woke up to the sound of whistling, knowing that it had to be Walt, he jumps down from his bed and says with an annoyed groan, "Could you please stop that, Walt.. I'm not a morning person." Walt looked at his cell-mate, stopped whistling, smiled and says, "Sure thing. Hey do you mind if I tell you something?" Bob nods and Walt says, "I have a.." A guard comes up to their cell, and bangs on the cell-door while saying, "Time for you both to get to work!" Bob looks at the guard and says, "We'll be there in a minute, Walt needs to tell me something."

The guard nods, opens the cell-door, and walks off, Bob looks back at Walt and says, "So what were you saying?" Walt sighs and starts to say while starting to walk out of the cell, "I'll tell you later." Bob grabs his left arm and says, "No, go on." Walt takes a deep breath, turns around, looks into Bob's eyes, blushes lightly and says while exhaling, "Alright.. I have a crush on you.." Bob stands there surprised and soon stammers out, "You're kidding, right?" Walt shook his head and before Bob could respond he kissed him with lots of passion.

End of chapter 3: The Romance Begins

Next:

Chapter 4: The Romance Deepens


	4. Chapter 4

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Walt Warren story

Our Prison Time

Chapter 4: The Romance Deepens

Bob blushs lightly, pulls away from Walt, and starts to say to him before the guard comes back over and interrupts him, "I kind of saw this coming, remember what happened last night?" "Come along you two." Bob and Walt nod and follow the guard to the prison courtyard, once there Bob looks at Walt and says, "Well time for some unpaid work.." Walt nodded and says, "At least your former boss isn't here, right?" Bob smiled at Walt's remark and says, "You sure know how to lighten the mood." Walt smiled, took Bob's left hand in his right hand and whispered in his left ear, "I can't wait for us to get back to our cell."

Bob, who was actually starting to feel the same way for Walt looked around the courtyard, saw Snake, he told his cell-mate, "I'm gonna go talk to my friend, Snake." Walt didn't want him to go, and this he knew, so he soon changed his mind and says, "You know what, I change my mind. I'd rather spend time with you, Walt." Walt hugs Bob and starts to say before the other man puts his pointer finger on his lips silencing him, "Thank you, Bob. But you don't have to, if you don't want to." "No, no, I want to spend time with you. You're a really interesting fellow."

End of chapter 4: The Romance Deepens

Next:

Chapter 5: Bob and Walt Form a Relationship


	5. Chapter 5

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Walt Warren story

Our Prison Time

Chapter 5: Bob and Walt Form a Relationship

Not too long later Bob and Walt are sitting at a table in the prison cafeteria eating their lunches, Walt was becoming more and more interested in his cell-mate, Bob was the same way. Walt put his left hand on top of Bob's and tells him, "I hope this friendship lasts forever, Bob." Bob nodded and says, "I'm sure it will. It may just blossom into something greater." Walt felt a blush upon his cheek, Bob saw this and smiled, "Well it's your choice." Walt knew that Bob was toying with him so he wrapped his arms around the man's waist and pulled him closer, he smiled and told him before he kissed him, "You outta know what I'll choose."

Bob was alright with Walt kissing him, and actually he kissed Walt back. Walt pulled away from his cell-mate, looked him in the eyes and said, "Wow, I guess you're changing your mind." Bob nodded and says, "Yes, would you like to take our friendship to the next level?" Walt smiles and says before kissing the man's left cheek, "I'd love to, Bob."

End of chapter 5: Bob and Walt Form a Relationship

Next:

Chapter 6: The Next Step


	6. Chapter 6

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Walt Warren story

Our Prison Time

Chapter 6: The Next Step

Bob and Walt are in their cell, the sun was going to set soon, and Bob wanted to take the next step with Walt before the day ended. Walt smiles at his cell-mate and says, "What are you thinking about?" Bob smiles and says, "Oh, I'm just thinking about what I'm going to do to you." Walt gasps, Bob chuckles a little and tells him, "Oh you're jumping to a negative conclusion. It's nothing bad, in fact it's quite the opposite."

Walt puts his left hand over his heart and replies, "You really worried me there." Bob puts his left hand over Walt's and says, "Sorry about that." Walt sits on his bed and Bob sits beside him, Bob says, "You ready for this? I don't want to rush things." His cell-mate nods, Bob puts his left hand on the man's right shoulder pulling him closer to himself, he then kisses him.

Walt kisses him back, Bob licks his lower lip asking for entrance, his cell-mate opens his mouth allowing his tongue in. Bob lightly pushes Walt to where he(Walt) is on his back, while doing so he(Bob) uses his left hand to unzip his cell-mate's prison clothes, Walt also begins to unzip Bob's prison clothes.

Before they can completely unzip each others prison clothes, a guard comes up to their cell, and bangs on the cell door, "Lights out, you two." Bob sighs and pulls the zipper on Walt's clothes back up and Walt pulls the zipper on Bob's clothes back up as well. Bob stands up, takes Walt by the hands and says, "We should try this again."

End of chapter 6: The Next Step

Next:

Chapter 7: Trying Again


	7. Chapter 7

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Walt Warren story

Our Prison Time

Chapter 7: Trying Again

Just one hour later, Bob had woke up and was in the mood to continue what he started with Walt. He jumps down from the top bunk, this wakes Walt, who yawns, "Bob, what's up? Can't you sleep?" Bob sits beside his cell-mate and smiles, "I want to continue what we started, my love." Walt sits up and puts his hand on top of the man's knee, "I love you.", "I love you too, Walt." says Bob. Walt grabs the zipper on his cell-mate's prison clothes and begins to pull it down. Bob grabs the zipper on the other man's prison clothes and also begins to pull it down. Once each of them had pulled off each others prison clothes Walt laid back and said as Bob looked down at him, "It's time for us to get closer."

Bob nodded and pushes his dick into the other man's ass, the man moaned and soon begins to rub his dick against Bob's, Bob moaned and tells his lover, "You're great at this, Walt." Walt just smiled, Bob then laid on top of him and began to lick his neck, Bob and Walt's dicks were still rubbing against each other all the while. Walt put his hands on his lover's shoulders and moans, "You're amazing, Bob."

Bob stops licking his cell-mate's neck and looks into his eyes, he replies before kissing him, "As are you, Walt." Walt kisses him back, Bob licks his lover's lower lip, Walt opens his mouth allowing his lover's tongue in. They then begin rolling each other's tongues over one and another, Bob then pulls away, pulls his dick out of Walt's ass, smiles and says, "That was the most fun I've ever had." He and Walt then put their prison clothes back on, Bob then stands up and tells his lover before getting on the top bunk, "I'll see you in the morning, babe." Walt nods then goes back to sleep, and once Bob's laying down in his bed, he does the same.

The end.


End file.
